


November Snow

by ProudCanadianGal101



Series: Highschool AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I should be at school, IDK what else to do, Snow, mostly thoughts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudCanadianGal101/pseuds/ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Ana thinks about the snow this November.Hannah has a simple question about it.





	November Snow

It was snowing, quite early in the year for the city. Really early. It wasn’t even a week into November. It normally snows mid to late December. However, Ana was glad that she got snow boots for her Halloween costume.

Ana was in her American Sign Language(ASL) class when she witnessed the snowfall. It was more like one of the grade elevens (or was she in grade twelve? Ana really didn’t care too much) shouted that it was snowing. 

And, of course, the first thing she did was text her dad. “It’s snowing!” the text read, “Are you now homesick? Do you miss Saskatchewan?” She can’t help but tease her Manitoban dad by saying that it doesn’t exist, that it’s a part of Saskatchewan (same with Alberta. Quebec is a part of Ontario).

Ana put her phone away when her teacher started teaching  again, after ten minutes to pack up the game that took two minutes to put away. Standing in the circle, learning ‘Flander’s Fields’ in ASL the teen couldn’t help but think of the snow outside, wondering if it will stick around.

After about ten minutes to learn it, the bell signaling lunch rang. Everyone quickly put on their shoes as they left the room. Ana being one of the fastest. After flying downstairs and running to the aboriginal room, Ana sat down in one of those waiting room type chairs, wanting to eat her lunch.

Before getting her lunch, she decided to wait for her friends to get there. Despite her class being right next to one of her best friends, Megan, classroom she was there minutes before her. She was reading on her phone, waiting for everyone to get there.

Ana wondered what everyone’s thoughts of the snow was. Everyone in the whole school should know about the snow by now. When another best friend, Hannah came in she started talking. As she looked out the window shortly afterwards she just said one thing.

“Oh, when did it start snowing?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well this is... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this...
> 
> The next work won't be this bad... (I hope...)


End file.
